Spin The Bottle
by Tamaki V
Summary: D. Gray Man Charcters play Spin The Bottle!   O.C.'s are in this story, paired with D. Gray Man characters, requests accepted


_**Tamaki: I hope if there are any spelling mistakes someone will tell me, thanks.**_

_**\T\A\M\A\K\I\**_

I knew this was going to happen eventually. I knew I'd eventually fall in love. I'm not one to go looking for love, but to let it come and find me. _He_ found me, even though it may seem the other way around.

I walked along the beach, wearing my usual; black skinnies, red t-shirt and a light black sweater. I found him lying on the beach, unconscious. You could say I wasn't like any other city girl who would have backed away and left him there. Instead, I brought him to my house.

My roommate, Jordan wasn't going to be happy about this. She didn't like strangers, although she might be alright with him, since he's pretty cute.

He had white hair, and for some reason he had a red hand with some sort of green jewel in it. It creeped me out a bit.

"What the hell is going on here? Who the hell is he? What the hell is he doing here?" Jordan practically screamed, walking into the room the white haired man and I currently occupied.

"I don't know who he is but I'm just going to wait till he wakes up, then I'll get him out and you'll never see him again." I pleaded with her. I didn't know why I wanted him to wake up so badly or why I even wanted to help him.

"Fine, but I want to be there when he wakes up. Okay?" She said, eyeing him up.

- 1 hour later -

"What- where am I?" The guy asked.

"You're at my house. It's alright. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Allen. Allen Walker." He slowly sat up on the couch.

"Tamaki, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Jordan asked, yanking me away by my wrist.

"What's wrong Jordan?" I asked.

"He's CUTE, ask him if he has any friends for me will you?" Jordan begged.

"Sure, I'll ask him." I rolled my eyes and went back into the living room.

"Do you have any friends out there that will be looking for you?" I asked Allen, trying to seem casual.

"Yeah, my friend, Tyki is out there looking for me." Allen said as he got up.

Just then Jordan came in.

"This Tyki guy, what does he look like...?" Jordyn asked.

"He has black hair and hazel eyes. He should be wearing black shorts and is really tan with a tattoo of six crosses across his shoulder blades. A lot of girls think he's quite good looking." Allen said, while scratching the back of his head.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Jordan said and she was out the door no more than three seconds after.

"Where did she go?" Allen asked, amazed at how fast she was out the door.

"I believe she's gone to find your friend, Tyki." I spoke softly. Something was different in the atmosphere, now that Jordan was gone and they were left alone.

"What's your name?" Allen asked. I could have sworn I saw him glimpse at my lips, just then. I shrugged it off, thinking it was my imagination.

"Tamaki. Tamaki Vallen." I said, looking at him closely, he was cute, with his hair in his eyes and his icy blue-gray eyes looking at me. He seemed somewhat _innocent_ yet he wasn't.

Allen looked around the room before we locked eyes. I felt draw in and unconsciously, I moved towards him. Before I knew it, I was directly above him, my lips just hovering over his. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled back.

"Uh… I'll go get something for you to drink!" I said hurriedly, catching a glimpse of what looked like disappointment on Allen's face before heading into the kitchen. When I closed the door to the kitchen, I took a deep breath and took a Pepsi out of the fridge. I figured Jordan would want something to eat, so I quickly gave Allen the Pepsi before practically running to the kitchen.

-Several Hours later-

"Hey, Allen. If you want, I made foo-" I started but was interrupted when Jordan burst through the door.

"Hey guys!~" Jordan slurred. She was hanging off a tanned man's arm that I guess was, Tyki. There was also several other men behind them, whom I did not know.

"Are you alright, Jordan?" I asked, watching Jordan stumble a bit through the living room.

"I'm sorry, I got her to drink and I didn't know the effect it would have on her." Tyki said, helping Jordan to sit on a nearby chair while all the other men just sat around. I looked around at them all before my eyes rested on Jordan.

"How much did you drink?" I eyed her worriedly. She giggled and hiccupped, still holding a bottle from a Bacardi cooler.

"Oh, not that much. Just four coolers, three vodka shots, one shot of JD, 2 screwdrivers and a Martini!~" She slurred happily. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"If she throws up, you're the one cleaning it up." I told Tyki as I watched Jordan sway. She looked so white; I just hope she doesn't have alcohol poisoning. I don't need her being that sick along with all these guys here.

"I understand." Tyki said, watching Jordan with a fondness that I couldn't exactly place at the moment.

"I'm going to get her some coffee." I went into the kitchen and noticed Allen was there too, but I didn't see him leave the room.

"Oh, hey Tamaki. I had to leave the room, the stink of alcohol was so bad in there, I just couldn't stand it.

"That's okay, I'm just making some coffee for Jordan, to try and get her to sober up." I said as I turned the coffee maker on and waited five minutes then I poured Jordan a cup and put some milk and sugar in. I was stirring the coffee when I heard:

"Let's play spin the bottle!" I heard Jordan yell, slurring a little.

"Uh-oh." Allen and I walked out of the kitchen to find more people in the house and sitting all over the place, with Jordan sitting beside the glass coffee table, spinning her glass bottle from her cooler.

"Jordan, here, have some coffee, you'll feel more like yourself" I said, handing her the coffee and watching her drink it slowly.

Jordan eventually talked Allen and I into playing spin the bottle with her and her new friends.

"You go first, Tamaki" Jordan said, handing me the bottle. If I was going to kiss anyone here, I'd rather it was Allen. I knew him best and we sort of had some sort of connection or vibe between us since I almost kissed him earlier. But I wouldn't admit that to anyone but myself.

I looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces and spun the bottle. I watched it spin in circles, going slower and slower. When it stopped I looked up to where the end of the bottle pointed and saw that that's where Allen was sitting.

A couple of people whistled and I turned a light red, along with Allen.

"Go, Tamaki. It only has to be a quick kiss; it doesn't have to be long." Jordan said, nudging me towards Allen. I got up and so did Allen, we met beside the couch and I sat on the arm, looking quietly at the floor.

He put his hand gently on my cheek and lifted my face and pressed his lips gently to mine. There was an immediate spark but since we were in front of such a big crowd, neither of us deepened the kiss. His lips were so soft and unlike anything I've ever felt before. We heard someone clear their voice and we broke the kiss, both of us turning tomato red.

Everyone in the room applauded. Jordan was giggling like a school girl after Tyki whispered something in her ear.

Allen went to sit on the empty lazy boy chair and I went to sit beside Jordan for a minute.

"What did Tyki say to you?" I whispered, while some guy named Lavi was bugging Allen and a few other guys.

"He said how he thinks you're Allen's other half. That you two fit together." Jordan giggled, almost sober but still hyper.

"I think Allen should choose who goes next!" Some guy named Lavi said.

_**/T/A/M/A/K/I/**_

_**Tamaki: Thank you to Jordan, for lending me her character and helping me when I had writers block. If anyone has any requests, feel free to ask. I changed this authors note since someone sent me a review saying i should change my authors note since interactive fic are not allowed on this site, but if i put it on my profile, no one will read it, so i have to choice but to put it in my authors note.**_


End file.
